Usuario discusión:Alex pokémon
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Pokemon al ataque (Discusión) 17:02 13 ago 2010 Te Explicaré Mira, para poner una placa, solo debes de poner los codigos en tu usuario, por ejemplo caen las primeras gostas de sangre, tienes que ver primero la novela, luego debe de venir en el articulo la plantilla, ponle editar (pero en realidad no editas nada) despues habres otra ventanilla y pones tu usuario, le pones editar y pones lo codigos, (en modo HTML) los codigos de la placa solo aparecen en HTML, que es el boton donde dice fuente de donde dice controles, asi los copias de la pagina, los pones en tu user y lo checas haber si te quedo bien (para no abirir dos ventanillas solo haz los mismo pasos, solo que anotalo en una papel o algo, asi lo copiasmás rapido) bueno eso es todo, asi es como yo pongo la placa ~Rin Kagamine~ 00:21 14 ago 2010 (UTC) unas ideas Hola Alex, vi que te gustan algunas novelas mias, y eso me pone feliz, lamentablemente, mo seguire con la de sombra, pero si quieres, te la doy, porque la estoy subastando, eh ?? que te parece =) (tambien me gutaria ser tu amigo) [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Toad Die']] [[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'Again xD']] 02:20 14 ago 2010 (UTC) esta todo listo ok, ya te puedes quedar con mi novela, editala toda la que quieras, pero parte de cero, con un nuevo caso (pero manten a buneary) y .. ¿que poke te dejo para mi lista de amigos)(escoje 3) [[Usuario:Kangaskhan 1|'Toad Die']] [[Usuario Discusión:Kangaskhan 1|'Again xD']] 02:35 14 ago 2010 (UTC) Oye Alex... ¿Te importaría no ser un pikachu en mi reality?Es que ya había uno que vino antes que tú,y no puede haber repes...Por fa,ponte como otro poké. No soy pija >=3 olaaa Ola ¿que tal? m encantan tus historias la verdad. Además veo que mis historias tamen t gustan (xo escribi miedos entre almohadas... y su continuación) t gustaría que fueramos amigas? Otra pregunta, cal es tu pokémon favorito? Anabelll- Cynda 20:36 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Geniall Yupii! Gracias por aceptar. Xo creo k tes muxo potencial, m encanta lo k scribes, sombra:caen las primeras gotas de sangre xa m a engaxado y solo xeva un capi xD BssAnabelll- Cynda 20:43 17 sep 2010 (UTC) O.O en las placas m as pillado. Xo lo que ago es... Nu se lo k ago si t digo la verdad pero eso se lo preguntas a cualquier administrador@ y xa sta. K no t de miedo woola me gusta la novela sombra:caen las primeras gotas de sangre =D me encantaria ayudarte claro si keires.., otra cosa me preguntaba si kieres ser mi amiga, me gustaria =DDDD, y si es asi cual es tu pokemon favorito gracias =DDDDd Woola ok te pondre en amigos y descuida x3 [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] A present for you!! Un regalo para ti!! M apetecia, así sin más. Anyes de nada k kede claro k nu lo ice xo y k lo busque por internet. pero es bonito no? Archivo:Misdreavus Mismagius by eloze.jpg Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras color chocolate... ¿Quieres? hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ te gustaria aparecer en TDR:Guerra de Generos? si es asi avisame en mi discucion Usuario Discusión:Rick12GARCHOMP Felicidades o algo así XD Has sido elegid@ para entrar a Cronicas de una aventura Pokémon: La aventura de Lian Como pediste seras. Beru Saldras apartir del episodio: Lian apoyando a Alen: La revelación de Riley ATTE:%:.:._»♪Ƶα੮Һo♪«_®.:.:% 00:26 5 oct 2010 (UTC) No es molestia n.n Hay muhos tipos òwóbueno aca te dejo las principales :P Tipo uno Ejemplo: Texto Codigo: Texto Tipo dos Ejemplo: Codigo: | |} Codigo: Hay mas x3 pero estas en mi opinion son las que estan mejor hechas. Si no te rezieres haste tipo de avisas :/ ♥мιкα ★ 18:54 5 oct 2010 (UTC) Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de Psyduck.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 210 ediciones osea.. calculando en tu caso seria.. 594 Ediciones. Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos PD: Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de absol GPI.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 5 Dias esperalo!!! (yo no te avisare xD) Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] La #1 Felicidades, a sido la cliente numero 1! Aqui esta tu huevo:Archivo:Huevo_de_tsutaaja_LGP.png Aqui esta su información: Lv: 5 PS: 22 Ataques: -Placaje -Malicioso Por ser la cliente 1, tu pokemon eclosionara cuando tengas 391 ediciones hechas. Usuario:cindaquilytogekiss Aqui esta Toma tu huevo pokémon Riolu: Archivo:Huevo_de_riolu_LGP.png Sus datos: Lv: 5 PS:'''19 '''Ataques: -Ataque Rápido -Profecía -Aguante Eclosionara a las''' 427 ediciones hechas [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'''Brayan]]Archivo:León_mini_Pt.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Preguntas?']] Aquí tienes... tu huevo pokémon!! Archivo:Huevo de Skitty2.png ... Se abrirá a las 450 ediciones y evolucionará cuando compres en la tienda la piedra lunar (pronto la pondré) Cuídala bien! Anabeel 17:58 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola....!!!! hola queria preguntarte si podria ayudarte con tu guarderia pokemon (aportare con algunos sprites si quieres) y tambien deverias poner en adopcion pokemon ya nacidos o en su ultima etapa Adoptalos Archivo:Huevo_de_Eevee.pngSe abrira el 03/11/10 y si quieres evolucionarlo, preguntame como en mi discucion. Archivo:HuevoManaphyDP.pngSaldra del huevo a las 560 ediciones (perdon por la tardanza pero es un legendario que repartire cada 2 meses) Archivo:Gallade_OCPA_brillante.pngGallaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (gracias por adoptarme) LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 00:30 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Es fácil dentro de poco pondré una piedra lunar en la tienda y podrás comprarla, eso si a cambio tienes que dar algo a cambio, como otra piedra o cosas por el estilo Anabeel 12:19 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Adoptalos Tu pedido.... Archivo:Azelf_OCPA_brillante.pngAzeeeee!!!! (tengo un hogar) ¡Que suerte has tenido! ¡Eres la clienta numero 15! ¡Disfruta tu azelf shiny! Archivo:Shaymin_forma_cielo_OCPA.pngShayyyyyyy!!!!! (gracias por adoptarme =D) ¡Tienes suerte! ¡Este es el ultimo shaymin que repartire en 3 semanas! Aquí tienes... A tus huevitos pokémon! Archivo:Huevo de Aipom.png Archivo:Huevo de Ledyba.png Archivo:Huevo de Shinx.png Se abrirán con 560, evolucionarán con 600 y el último evolucionará a las 640 ediciones PD: Puedes coger todos los pokémon/huevos Cuídalos bien! --Anabeel 20:01 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro!! Que Poké te pongo?? :3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 20:48 28 oct 2010 (UTC) emm Mejor poneme un Bulbasaur por favor :3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 20:51 28 oct 2010 (UTC) perdoname.. perdon... no sabia que tu lo hiciste esque para saber si alguien lo hizo veo el nombre del huevo y..... lo sacare ahora mismo.... otra vez perdona LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 16:59 29 oct 2010 (UTC) ah oki x3 мιкα✿ 17:34 29 oct 2010 (UTC) no importa... tranquila... no me molesta... nadie puede bajarme de mi nube de felicidad =D PD. Quieres ser mi amiga???? LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 17:58 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Para evolucionarlos Tienes que dejarlos en La guardería pokémon/Guardería Para evolucionar a riolu: Dejalo en la guardería, y equipale esto (Amistad)Archivo:Amistad_LGP.png(te lo regalo para q evolucione) Para evolucionar a Tsutaaja: Dejalo en la guardería Poder del 'Archivo:Tipo_hielo.gif [[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Increible, No?]] 18:22 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Riolu----Lucario Archivo:Riolu_Pt.png--Archivo:Lucario_DP_2.png A SUBIDO: 3 NIVELES LV: 8lv PS: 24 Ataques: -Ataque rapido -Profecia -Aguante -Contador (nuevo) Cindaquilytogekiss 20:28 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Tsutaaja Aqui esta: Archivo:Tsutaaja_NB.png A SUBIDO 3 NIVELES! Nivel: 8lv PS: 27 Ataques: Placaje Malicioso Látigo cepa (nuevo) Cindaquilytogekiss 14:47 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por ponerme como amigo Cindaquilytogekiss 00:04 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale Aquí la tienes! Archivo:Piedra lunar.png Bien, para la próxima vez no hace falta que me lo pidas a mí puedes ponerlo en el * que hay debajo de las cosas de la tienda Ah, si tienes que dar algo a cambio de la piedra, como otra piedra, o cosas así besitos! Anabeel 12:01 6 nov 2010 (UTC) claro.. me encantaria que fueramos amigas solo dime que pokemon te pongo y si quieres un apodo PD. antes de que preguntes a mi poneme un leafeon =) ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 14:43 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Tienes que poner tus datos En las audiciones de la película de las pokeparodias tienes que poner los datos de tu personaje y la foto de su cara. TOMA Archivo:Huevo_Azul.png Este huevo es de... ¡Hiyappu! Se abrirá a las 660 ediciones y EVOLUCIONARÁ A LAS 750. pregunta.. cando se abre el huevito de mew? gracias! Anabeel 12:54 7 nov 2010 (UTC) aqui tienes n_n a tu cherrim Archivo:Cherrim_con_tiempo_soleado_OCPA.png cheeer!!! (gracias por adoptarme!!!) ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 18:00 7 nov 2010 (UTC) tus pokemon Archivo:Rotom_forma_corte_OCPA.png Archivo:Latias_OCPA.png Archivo:Emonga_NB.png Archivo:Banipucchi_NB.pngevolucionara a las 630 ediciones y por ultima vez a las 675 ediciones ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 20:04 7 nov 2010 (UTC) aqui tienes a tus pokemon Archivo:Suicune_NB.png Archivo:Latios_OCPA.png Archivo:Celebi_NB.png Archivo:Umbreon_OCPA_brillante.png Archivo:Hitomoshi_BW.pngevolucionara a las 635 ediciones y por ultima vez a las 670 ediciones se me olvido... evoluciona a tu eevee a la semana de haber nacido osea el dia 20 de este mes ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 17:01 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus huevos y tu pokémon! Archivo:Huevo de Jugglypuff.png Archivo:Huevo de Swablu.png Archivo:Huevo de Glameow.png Archivo:Chikorita brillante.png Se abrirán a las 680 ediciones y el chikorita evolucionará a las mismas. Evolucionarán todos a la vez a las 730, y el bayleef evolucionará a las 780 Cuídalos bien! Besitos de chocolate! Anabeel 18:30 8 nov 2010 (UTC) ganadora, bueno, mas o menos te felicito, ganaste el tercer lugar en la rifa de la guarderia PKMN cute y tu premio es: Archivo:Kerudio_NB.pngkerudio disfrutalo n_n ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 15:27 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Una cosita Tu sprite para mi historia está bien pero si lo puedes mejorar para que se parezca al uniforme ranger todavía mejor. Y me gustaba mucho The legend of Willmania Es una pena que la tengas parada =( Ah si otra cosa más, enhorabuena por tus casi 700 ediciones (sé que es una tontería pero me apetece felicitarte x33) Yo soy así xD Anabel 22:55 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Me encanta! La voy a retorcar un pelín si no te importa. n_n Besitos! Anabel 23:21 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Bien.... Tsutaaja ha durado mucho en la guarderia y sube....30 NIVELES! Jaroda: Archivo:Jaroda_NB.png Lv: 38 Ps: 97 Ataques: -Gigadrenado -Mezcla Hierba -Rayo Solar -Dia soleado BrayanArchivo:Munchlax_MM.png 15:45 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Ho0lazZ Hola, disculpa en tu pokenovela Viajes en Sinnoh:La historia de Dawn ¿se puede ser entrenador y coordinador? ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 15:50 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok bien sere mejor en entrenador gracias n_n hey no te interesaria entrar a mi show: Show:Leyendas de Entrenadores y si quieres aqui estan las Audiciones ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 16:38 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Holitaz Hola has sido asignada al dormitorio: GraySkyDial (tal vez aún no este redactado para cuando lo leas pero pronto lo podras checar) y podras tomar tu placa de aqui n_n saludos de Show:Leyendas de entrenadores y mias ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 17:08 27 nov 2010 (UTC) ¿Puedo ayudar? Bueno esta viendo tu novela y veo que esta buena XD asi que quisiera ayudarte con imagenes x3, Pideme imagenes de cualkiera y te lo consigo x333. [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Dime Dime que imagenes quieres xD ¿que pokemons? o personajes XD o escenas vere si lo puedo encontrar XD dime!!!! XD XDDDD hiperactividad ewe nose porke tome esas pastillas en forma de capsula con bolitas azules xD estoy mas hiperactiva qe nunca XDDDDDDDDD [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] perdon tube que borrar tu inscripcion en mi reality pero te guarde un puesto ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 23:08 27 nov 2010 (UTC) Aki lo que me pediste x3 Archivo:Chimchar_rueda_de_fuego_1.jpg Archivo:Piplup_en_el_laboratorio.png Archivo:Chimchar_rueda_fuego_2.png Archivo:Turtwig_hoja_afilada.png Archivo:Turtwig_energibola.png Archivo:Turtwig_placaje.png Archivo:Turtwig_lanzando_drenadoras.png Archivo:Turtwig_lluevehojas.png Archivo:Chimchar_giro_fuego.png Archivo:Chimchar_Contraescudo.png Archivo:Turtwig_mordisco_contra_chimchar.png Archivo:Chimchar_rueda_fuego_aire.png Archivo:Chimchar_arañazo_contra_piplup.png Archivo:Chimchar_rueda_fuego.png Listo x3 si quieres otra cosa avisa x3